


祸从口出

by Chimatsuri



Category: FF14
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimatsuri/pseuds/Chimatsuri
Summary: ○.强制、捆绑、颜射。★要求：黑召★要求：初来乍到的挨训新人 x 牙尖嘴利的刻薄前辈★要求：酒馆与旁人接吻时的尴尬对视，讽刺→导火索，强制。★要求：床上特会撩的骚话黑 x 斯文戴眼镜召
Kudos: 64





	祸从口出

1.

有一说一，找固定队这件事其实和在雷区挖宝没有什么差别，谁知道这一铲子下去自己会从此走上发达人生还是化为一堆焦土呢？  
找队的麻烦很多，但打野遇到的问题更多，在对比了数个条件与待遇都还不错的招募之后黑魔终于送出了手里的这封的信件，好在很快就收到了回复，对方今夜就通知他过去。  
这个队伍的团长是位善解人意的骑士，入团的注意事项谈得很快，黑魔向来喜欢和效率高的人沟通，礼貌的和院子里的几位新队友聊了几句之后便成为了他们的一员。  
队友的数据和曾经的通关日期都一目了然，让他很是安心，可安心了还没几秒，刻薄又冷淡的声音便从二楼的阳台上传了下来。  
“黑魔？哈，你们找了个黑魔？”  
那人的语气听得人眉头直皱，庭院里正在闲聊的众人像是早就习惯了这人的态度般，只多添了一句：“人满了，明天开打。”  
楼上的人嗤笑一声，这笑声实在太过阴阳怪气，黑魔忍不住抬头，他紧皱着眉，想看看这讨人厌的家伙是谁。  
一抬头却对上了一张清秀的脸，那人的长得斯斯文文，面上带着副规矩的眼镜，正挑着眉头漫不经心地和他对视着，仿佛根本没觉得方才自己说的话有任何不妥。  
欠揍。这是黑魔的第一感想。  
对方身上的衣服和腰间别着的魔导书已经亮明了身份，是个召唤师，这大概也是队伍里的固定队员，看上去和旁人的关系很熟络……也看上去很不好相处。  
两个法系仅对视了两秒，楼上的家伙就收回了视线，随后当人不存在似打了个哈欠，走回了屋子里。  
黑魔暗叹一声：感觉是个麻烦啊。

2.

找到合适的固定队不是一件容易的事情，从第一次团队活动起黑魔就有些担忧，但那日过后队伍里恰到好处的配合与执行力洗刷了他心里所有顾虑，几乎没用多少磨合的时间就顺利攻略了迷宫，也没有出现任何一个短板。  
本应该觉得自己中了大奖，可与新队配合顺利的喜悦根本燃不起来，原因无他——队伍里有张喋喋不休的嘴。  
他们仅是开荒时期，明明没有出现什么重复的、不该有的错误，可召唤那张嘴就是停不下来，他要是无差别地图炮攻击也就算了，可每句话几乎都在针对他：  
“看，这种时候还是能拉人的职业有容错率吧？”  
“没事，我已经到位了，我跑得动，不会因为笨重的读条慢一拍的。”  
“放心啊，我优先到位了，我可没有反魔罩可以头铁。”  
“哎……真一般。”  
……  
此类语句源源不断，黑魔一开始没特地往自己身上想，直到他某一次正好撞见对方盯着自己一字一句道：“常年打野的和团队配合就是一般啊。”  
一般？黑魔真的觉得有些匪夷所思：论输出自己可比召唤高一大截，要说自己和队伍没配合……如果犯错中等、安全范围贪、高输出、适当给病毒都不够的话，他真的不知道一个黑魔法师还需要为团队做些什么。  
完全就是鸡蛋里挑骨头。  
战斗结束之后肩膀被人拍了一下，黑魔回头一看，是骑士，这位团长似乎一眼就看出了他的苦恼，对他露出了一个尴尬的表情低声道：“不好意思啊，那个家伙就那样，总是喜欢挑新来的伙伴毛病……那些话你别太放在心上，我们真的觉得你是个很棒的队友，适合长期合作。”  
“……多谢。”黑魔也并非是什么不善于交流的人，见骑士特地来说了他也不想在这种事上过多纠结，只平平静静地回答道：“我没放在心上，不用担心。”  
“对不住。”骑士叹气，偷偷用余光看了一眼召唤之后他又道：“这家伙就这样，每次团里来新人他就喜欢挑错……但他性子不坏，如果你实在觉得不舒服我们可以去帮你说清楚。”  
黑魔闻言瞥了一眼召唤，说来也真是巧，骑士看他的时候他没回头，自己一看又对上了眼，顿时尴尬万分，只好波澜不惊地挪回视线，重新看着骑士嗯了一声：“不用。”  
这便是固定队伍的第一次活动，绝对是教科书级别的开荒实录……如果能忽略掉召唤的声音。

3.

团里的通关速度每次都在加快，黑魔显然对现状非常满意，虽然无时无刻挑着自己毛病的某个家伙真的很烦，但只要不影响自身进度，他就没有意见。  
主要两人就没好好谈过一次，召唤那边除了乱七八糟的嘲讽和报位置外基本不和黑魔多作沟通，一副十足的“前辈”架子，他都这样了，那黑魔自然不可能去主动开口，平时虽然看着井水不犯河水。  
但人的忍耐程度显然是有限制的，反正黑魔没想到自己会在这个酒馆里看到那个刻薄又惹人嫌的家伙。  
前阵子因为迷宫开放和队伍磨合，他把所有心思都放在了战斗上，现在稳定下来之后自然就过起了以往的生活，他有段时间没开荤了，来酒馆猎艳也算是行程中的一项。  
可才刚走到角落里坐下就被某个熟悉的身影扯走了目光，黑魔确认再三之后终于确定那个正陌生男人亲吻的家伙是召唤。  
召唤身上没穿平时那款长袍，面上的表情有些紧绷，明明是在和旁人接吻，场面却一点没活色生香的意味。只一眼，黑魔就判断出了这家伙是个连吻都不会接的废柴——紧抿着嘴唇就算了，手还紧张得握成了拳头，实在好笑。  
他看上去与这个地方格格不入，怎么都不像是私生活糜烂的人，黑魔颇有兴趣地撑着下巴观察，召唤没察觉到这道来自角落的视线，只僵硬地等人的气息从唇上离开，紧张地眨了眨眼睛。  
虽说不是第一次来酒馆喝酒，但和别人亲密到这个份上倒是第一次——他今夜一时兴起，看着酒馆里成双成对的人自己也有些坐不住，虽然从没约过炮，但秉持着凡事总有第一次的心态，还是接下了前来搭讪者的邀约。  
方才的亲吻只让召唤觉得尴尬，并没什么特殊的感觉，他扶了扶眼镜，正欲回味一下，面前的陌生男人便问他要不要去开个房间。  
这……开房间之后应该不可能单纯盖被聊天吧？就这样草率地交出自己的童贞……  
召唤有点纠结，他扶了下眼镜，抬头仔细看着面前人的脸，在是否应约中徘徊了数秒之后正欲开口拒绝，却听到一声轻笑。  
那声音很熟悉，冷冷淡淡的声线听着就叫人恼火，他半醒半疑地转过身去，正好与黑魔的视线交汇，竟唐突觉得有些心虚。  
没空细想为什么这家伙也在这里，召唤下意识板起了脸，他回以一声冷笑，紧接着用那一贯的阴阳怪气语调开口道：“我就说今晚这里的空气这么糟糕，原来是有你在。”  
要说召唤讨厌黑魔嘛，那其实一般般，顶多算看不顺眼而已，也不需要太多的原因，一是他向来自负看不起队里新人，二是他向来讨厌又高又稳的同行。  
前因后果都只是因为那烦人的虚荣心作祟罢了，他的性子可和外表完全相反。  
很难得的，黑魔这一次也没有再将对方的讥讽当作耳边风：这可不是在本里。  
“怪不得这么吵。”黑魔简短道，随后盯着召唤的那张脸看，他没有说出后面那句话，但意思很明显，和对方先前的话语别无二致：原来是有你在。  
召唤看着他，面上写满了嫌弃，顺势撂下朝自己搭讪的对象和人嘴炮了起来：“不装聋子了？”  
他来来回回打量着对方，黑魔一个人坐在椅子上，手里的酒杯已经见底，可他面上看着清醒的很，只淡淡道：“我听得见。”  
“看不出来，你不是残疾人？”召唤毫不自知地开着地图炮：“啊，抱歉呢，黑魔法师看着太像残疾人了，聋了也不奇怪。”  
“谢谢关心。”黑魔顿了顿：“我只是懒得听而已，毕竟狗咬我，我也不能咬回去。”  
“说得好。”召唤完全不恼，甚至嬉皮笑脸地鼓掌：“毕竟断腿法师也只能在嘴巴上逞逞能了，机制你唯唯诺诺，事后你重拳出击？”  
黑魔顿了顿，虽然说自己前期为了尝试输出是有点机制失误，可后来伐木明明都得到了成果，也提高了效率。  
道理摆在这，但要让他就这么一本正经的去和召唤解释，也不太现实。  
最终黑魔还是选择了沉默，心想又让这家伙得意了一回。  
“呵。”召唤只觉得他无聊至极，起身离开酒馆前还不忘加上一句：“哑巴。”  
召唤离去的步伐似乎加快了不少，轻便的外衣难得勾勒出了他的腰型，在大门合上的前一刻落入黑魔的眼里。  
今晚来这的目的一下子浮上脑海，与此同时一起出现的还有一个极其冒险的念头。  
……有何不可？  
艺高人胆大，黑魔立刻起身跟上。  
在遭到袭击的同时召唤的手紧握成了拳头——他下意识去腰间掏书，不过很遗憾，魔导书和宝石兽似乎都放家里了。  
袭击者手下留情，只用了最基础的闪雷，但也足够让召唤浑身麻痹，他死死瞪着黑魔，似乎想骂些什么，但他的粗口库倒是和那副文邹邹的样子相符，倒在街角哑巴了大半天都没说出一个字，神情看着是想把人给生吃了一样。  
那黑魔不客气了，抬手便直接上了催眠，紧接着迅速接住了往下倒的家伙。  
整个过程不到三十秒。  
黑魔看着怀里那张乖巧的脸难得感觉出了一口恶气：还以为有多大能耐呢。

4.

召唤给人操醒的时候整个大脑都是当机的状态，意识恢复的第一秒就被陌生的感觉拍翻在地，他双腿大张，身体不受控制地向上弓起——  
“呜啊……呜！……你、你……你！”  
他被顶得话都说不出来，偏偏身体里那根又硬又粗的东西一刻不停，尺寸大得根本不像是黑魔那个家伙的原生配件，随意的操弄都能让初见的萌新叫苦连天。  
陌生的大床，陌生的气味，陌生的性事……还是跟讨厌的人。  
召唤咬紧下唇，摇晃间记忆逐渐回笼：今天团活结束之后早就毕业的自己先一步换好衣服溜到了酒馆里，本想喝酒放松却被人莫名搭讪，接了个无足轻重的吻之后正纠结着要不要何人去春风一度，却听到了熟悉的笑声。  
然后他就嘲讽了黑魔几句转身离去，再然后就是走到巷口被人突然袭击，中途他明明醒过几次，可立刻就听到了即刻或三连咏唱的声音，最后一次醒来便是刚刚。  
什么玩意儿，明明都打算回去了，却莫名其妙被这家伙给操了……  
双手被牢牢捆在头顶，眼镜在鼻尖硌得难受，召唤一抬头，黑魔正瞅着他，一副皮笑肉不笑的样子，下身的动作一刻不停，那根玩意儿把肠道碾得柔软潮湿，下身几乎没有什么痛感，只有被撑满、被操开的羞耻和难堪。  
不疼那是必然的，虽然说黑魔真的不喜欢碰处男，但对召唤他还是有些私心——全是报复心。  
他可不想让召唤疼，他就要在床上把召唤搞哭、搞坏，爽得只能求他停才行。处男有多好开发黑魔心里自是有数的，他的前戏做了很久，做得很足，中途给人补了数次催眠，用了大半瓶润滑剂才把那个又紧又涩的地方扩张得潮湿温暖。  
现在那个穴相当识相，乖巧懂事，泥泞不堪，稍微操重点嫩肉便会缠上来求饶，黑魔心里暗爽，甚至还刻意加快了速度。  
召唤人都要疯了，他妄图挣扎，腰却被人的双手紧紧捞着，操干间最柔软也是最敏感的一点被高频捣弄着，很快就让他只能发出丢人的呻吟，颤抖不止，几乎没几下就绷着脚背射了精，听叫声都能品尝到他的委屈和可怜。  
“扭。”黑魔眼睁睁看着他白净的腰腹上挺，法师的身体确实结实不到哪儿去，这个动作让召唤肋骨的轮廓都隐隐约约露出了些许，有劲的腰在黑魔手里不断地抖着，扭着，换来一声声嘲笑：“继续扭啊？”  
精液溅到了肚脐眼旁，召唤根本控制不住自己的腰，生平第一次性事里的初回高潮就交代给了前列腺，他爽得直流口水，扭够了之后才哆嗦着倒回了床上。  
“处男就是不行啊。”  
黑魔的声音悠悠传来，像在模仿召唤平时的语气一样，极其欠揍：“没操两下就射了，是早泄吗？”  
手腕和床头间的绳子立刻绷直，召唤用那双湿润的眼睛恶狠狠地瞅着他，尽管双腿发酸、屁股里还含着人的阴茎也要咬着牙放狠话：“我处男？就……就你这活？就这？”  
他的眼睛生动明亮，黑魔盯着那双瞳孔看了几秒，眉头一扬，像是为了回答对方的挑衅，就这么扣着手里的腰用先前的姿势再一次开始了操干。  
黑魔跪坐在床上干他，双腿分开，大腿上垫着召唤的大腿，一边操还能一边有闲情逸致去伸手玩人前头刚射过的玩意儿：拇指时而抚弄嫩红的龟头，时而摩擦敏感的铃口，没几秒钟，召唤的挣扎又激烈了不少，看得出他特别想捂住自己的嘴，但得不到自由的双手显然满足不了这个愿望，只能被动地在床上被干得淫叫不休。  
那召唤确实没想过自己嘴里还能发出这种声音，他耻得面红耳赤，叫得体内的东西又硬了一些，双腿再怎么试图合拢都只能夹在黑魔的腰上，踢蹬都是徒劳。  
龟头抵着敏感点磨、碾、压、撞，那破碎的声音也跟着叫、哑、抖、颤。  
“啊、啊……呜！不……停、停呜……滚！”召唤心知自己的要害被人抓住了，可他怎么都不甘心，腰背在床单上起起伏伏，死活无法接受现状：“放……放啊——！放开……放开我！”  
黑魔确实把他放开了，只不过是在他第二次被操到高潮的时候放开的。  
第二波精水断断续续地滴出来，覆在前一次流出的雏精上，一片淫白，召唤发不出声，他紧绷着身体，目无焦距地盯着天花板抽搐，下头的穴不争气地来回收缩，肠肉狠狠地裹着那根不讲的性器，仿佛在讨一个交代。  
脸上有点湿，不知道是汗水还是泪水，舒服到极致的时候召唤没来由地感到恐慌，仿佛下一秒自己就会在这让人上瘾的快感中活活溺毙似的。  
迷迷糊糊的被操了，恍恍惚惚的被操射了，还是两次。  
“……就这。”黑魔看着他魂飞天外的样子还有心思说风凉话：“既然不怎么样，那你别高潮啊。”  
可笑死他了，处男在床上嘴硬确实挺有意思的，明明前一刻还在让自己滚，下一刻就一边喊着滚一边痉挛着高潮……真有够讽刺。  
黑魔觉得光说还不够，手指故意伸到对方暴露在空气中的奶尖上捏了一下，他不确定召唤这儿有没有感觉，也只是趁着人浑身敏感度都极高的时刻欺负几下罢了。  
几声条件反射的呻吟便是回复，召唤眼角发红，用力抓住了黑魔的手臂。  
这力道仿佛要把自己皮肉都抠下一样，着实吓人。黑魔只能缓缓动腰，将性器从那一塌糊涂的穴里缓缓抽出，随后猛地一撞。  
“——！”召唤手一松，高抬着屁股再次抽搐起来。  
他双腿大张，腹上全是自己的精液，腰上指痕遍布，受了刺激的乳首也在空气中诚实挺立，浑身上下都淌着汗。  
任谁看了都无法想象，露出这副模样的家伙会是平日队里那个穿戴整齐的刻薄法师。  
黑魔慢条斯理地操着他，召唤的声音渐渐染上了哭腔，中途他留意到自己手臂上的那一小块生疼的皮肤被人掐得破了皮，现在干脆就着十指相扣的姿势把他压在床上又摇又顶，交合处也变得粘粘糊糊。  
湿成这样，活该挨肏。  
“真吵。”黑魔被他吸得眉头直皱，特地贴到对方通红的耳边一字一句喘息道：“……听到没？和你平时一样吵。”  
肉体拍打的啪啪声，摇晃细微的水声、还有根本止不住的淫乱呼喊。  
召唤脑袋一热，立刻后仰脑袋就想给他一记头槌——可惜前摇太长，一下子就被黑魔躲开了，不仅眼镜在脸上歪歪斜斜，对方的手掌也转而扣住了他的手腕。  
“放……手！”他哽咽着骂道：“下三滥……不要脸……啊！”  
敏感处的肉被人死死戳着，黑魔一边耐心地在那处增加力道，一边咬着他的耳朵发问：“什么？”  
召唤上头就算重获了自由也没能反抗成功，下头就更别提了，那两条腿软得像面条似的挂在黑魔腰间摇摇晃晃，小腿反复绷紧数次，臀肉剧烈颤抖着。  
钻人心尖的淫痒被挤地到处都是，快感源源不断地在升温，每秒都在数倍增长。  
不行……不行！又要……要……  
召唤只能恨恨地带着鼻音开口：“滚开！”  
戳弄那处的力道不减反增，两次呼吸的期间就直接把嘴硬的家伙踹下了悬崖：“停、停！要……要去……呜……去……停……呜啊啊————”  
召唤在床上剧烈扭动，他难以忍受地哭了，却在哭到一半的时候跟哑了似的断了所有声音，转而歇斯底里挺着腰、挺着胸膛，毫无廉耻地把腿张到了最开。  
精液这回是激喷出来的，终于弄脏了黑魔那件没打算脱掉的外袍，斑斑驳驳。  
舒服到难以承受的阶段便会带来苦楚，召唤的下嘴唇几乎被自己咬破，有些肿，还泛着水光。  
黑魔的视线紧盯着那张的嘴，不知怎的，脑海里突然出现了召唤被那个陌生男人亲到的场景，心里一时有些不是滋味，但不是嫌弃，而是不爽。  
单纯的不爽而已，说不清从哪儿来，也不知道最后会到哪去，就和召唤的刁难一样，莫名其妙的。  
他把对方的眼镜往上挪了挪，并未摘去，对着那张脸犹豫了片刻，最终还是附身吻了上去。  
先是磨蹭，后是啃咬，再是入侵，最终交缠到一起吸吮彼此的唾液。  
再一次恢复自由的手攀上了黑魔的后背，情迷意乱地胡挠着，身体的主人估计都不知道自己在干什么了。  
……也不坏。黑魔想。  
要是这家伙还清醒着，自己突然这么吻上去好像也有些说不通。  
等到两人分开时还没从快感里找回理智的召唤又下意识他抱着他胡乱亲了几口，而作为衣服被弄脏的报复，黑魔最后的几下撞击重得夸张，这导致在他濒临射精的时候召唤早已经被干得意识不清，只能满脸鼻涕眼泪地在无法停止的高潮中错乱地抽噎着，念着他的名字求饶。  
律动停在一个突兀的时刻，召唤以为自己的求饶起了作用，可下一秒立刻被腥凉的液体喷了一脸。  
他懵了。  
不仅是脸，连镜片都没能幸免，头发上，嘴唇上，脖子的阴影里，到处都是。  
召唤的喉结动了动，他缓缓睁开眼，睫毛上也沾了些许。  
眼前一片混乱，而满是黑魔味道的精液又正好在此刻从歪到眉间的镜框上滴下，落在脸颊处，随后相当迟缓地朝下淌着，又稠又粘。  
正在享受余韵的黑魔扶着自己的性器舒服地叹息一声，可还没等他仔细欣赏几下召唤狼藉的脸，身下的家伙却先一步发出了压抑的哭声。  
仅过了数秒，一抽一抽的声音便转为了嚎啕大哭，召唤的情绪几乎失控，可他又没法去抹脸上这一堆脏兮兮的、混着鼻涕眼泪的体液，一时间整个人都陷入了崩溃状态。  
黑魔本只想给他个教训，怎么都没料到会发展成这样，见状脑袋立刻疼了起来。  
……不是吧，这家伙。  
他啧了声，烦躁地穿好裤子，转身不再去看缩成一团的召唤。  
可哭声仍在继续，又哑又委屈，听着颇有几分绝望的味道，黑魔受不了了，转身半跪在床上，伸手朝人抓去——  
召唤就这样被裹在薄薄的被子里，一边哭一边被人抱进了浴室。

5.

“哎，你们说，他今天是不是怪怪的？不带眼镜也就算了。”诗人低声凑到众人身旁八卦着：“怎么这么安静啊？”  
他指的就是召唤，这家伙从前天清完CD开始就再也没在本里多叨叨过，他一天不听这人挤兑同行还有些不自在。  
“这不是好事吗？”骑士回答，“我其实很担心这家伙哪天要是把黑魔气走了要怎么办，但对方比我想象中还要好说话，这样挺好的。”  
那确实，作为团长他还是会优先考虑团队的完整性，黑魔非常适合这个小家庭，但平日实在难以从外在看出他的心情如何，哪天要是一声不吭离开了可怎么办？  
“可能是良心发现了？”白魔插嘴道，他的语气轻快：“知道自己不该打扰版本爹输出学乖了呗。”  
哪种都不太符合召唤的风格，可又都具备可能性，几个人讨论得正风生水起，却被人语气不善地打断：“喂？嚼谁舌根呢？”  
啊，确实尴尬，背后偷偷黑队友被他听到什么的……  
“他们几个有点关心你。”还是骑士会说话，三言两语就挑走了仇恨：“昨天你是不是遇到什么不开心的事了？”  
召唤浑身一僵。  
“……咒谁呢？”他很快恢复过来，没好气道：“我好得很，瞎说什么？”  
哪儿好了？几人偷偷打量他：明明无精打采的，还有黑眼圈。  
“……是吗？”骑士眨了眨眼睛，又接走了话题：“那就好，下周刚好有季节活动，要来讨论参加吗？”  
“行。”召唤一口应下，毕竟和团队也是有感情的，有活动一起玩没什么不好的。  
“把黑魔也叫来？”等他坐下之后骑士转身对进屋拿东西的占星喊道：“让他来庭院就好。”  
说完他回头正准备拿起茶再喝一口，却在看到身旁又空了的座位时顿了顿，连忙对已经走到庭院门口的召唤喊道：“去哪？”  
“……出门买个东西。”召唤头也不回。  
他走路的步伐不太稳，看着像伤了腿，但又让人无法确定。  
黑魔来到庭院里时正好看到召唤的背影消失在小路尽头，他的步伐慢了些，最终还是坐到了召唤先前坐过的座位上，听起了活动说明。  
等他们说完活动相关的事，在外头乱溜达了一圈的召唤也装作没事人似的回来了，他一眼都没给某个穿着法袍的混账，直接进屋上了楼，却又被队友们叫住。  
“干嘛啊？”他不耐烦道：“我要回屋了。”  
召唤停步，可刚回过头去便看到黑魔起身自然地朝自己走来，他几乎是下意识想躲，可碍于面子愣是站在原地强迫自己盯着庭院里一个个模糊的人影看。  
黑魔一步步逼近，他也只能一步步后退，骑士他们开口说了些什么他是浑然不知，只知道对方每靠近一些自己的紧张程度就上升一些，曾经那个目中无人的亚拉戈法师此刻手足无措，直到被逼在了墙角里。  
“你……”召唤忍不住了，他的心都提到了嗓子眼，他抬手碰上对方的衣领，正打算使劲推开，手里却被突然塞了个东西。  
黑魔迅速拉开了两人之间的距离，只意味深长地看了他一眼，随后转身走了。  
召唤低头一看。  
是副崭新的眼镜。

-END-  
2020/2/4


End file.
